The Greasers Girl
by CookieCrazyLamboTwins
Summary: OKAY! IT'S BEEN RE-WRITTEN! Summary: Jessica is a three year old little Curtis. She likes to have lots of fun! But was sent to live in Montana with their god parents, and now she's back!
1. Chapter 1

_**OKIE DOKIE! This story has been re-written now! I fixed it! Yay! :) it's basically the same, but I realized that three year olds probably couldn't talk as good as Jessica was. And I was spending time with my 2 year old cousin, and he can't talk all that great! So I Modified some stuff!  
REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW!  
stay gold my peoples!...stay gold**_.

* * *

The Greasers Girl

chapter 1: welcome home

"Ponyboy, did you finish cleaning the kitchen?" Darry asked. Pony nodded.  
"Sodapop! Did you finish cleaning the bathroom!?'' Darry called.  
"Yeah!" Soda yelled back.  
"What're you guys cleanin' everythin' up for?" Two-bit asked his eyes never leaving the TV. "Our godparents are bringing Jessica down from Montana." Soda answered grinning. Two-bit snapped his head around. "Jessy's comin'!?" He exclaimed. "Yeah!" Pony chuckled. "Really!? How old is she now!?" Two asked. "Ummmm, she'll be 4 on July 7th." Darry answered while taking a seat in his recliner chair.

Jessica was Darry's, Soda's, and Pony's little sister. She has curly golden blond hair that falls past her shoulders. She isn't very tall considering she's only 3 just average height for a 3year old. She has Darry's color eyes, blue-green, but hers aren't hard and cold. Hers are full of curiosity, and imagination, ya know the normal 3 year old look.  
She has a great personality, the whole gang loves her to pieces. Except sometimes her and Steve don't always see eye to eye. But when the Curtis's parents died she was just 2 years old. And because she was so young she was sent to live with their god parents in Montana.

Their god parents were Socs. They weren't the mean type, though sometimes they could act stuck up. The had a LOT of money. Sometimes they would send a couple hundred dollars down to Darry to help pay bills. They wanted all the Curtis kids to come live with them, but the boys refused to leave all their friends behind. Plus they couldn't just suddenly turn into Socs over night. So Darry decided to just send Jessica, MUCH to the guys disapproval. Of course they called every once in a while to hear her little voice, and find out how she was.

Sodapop was bouncing around the room like a rabbit on crack. One thing EVERYONE knows is that Sodapop ADORES Jessica and she adores him just as much. They were both sobbing when their godparents showed up at the house to take her to Montana.

But Soda isn't the only one Jessica adores. She is in LOVE with Dallas Winston. To Jessica Dallas and Soda were everything, she still loved the other guys to pieces but those two were her favorites. Jessica had different perspectives on all of them.  
Jessica went to Ponyboy when she felt sick or sad. Because Pony had, what they called the 'mommy touch'. He was gentle with her. Unlike Darry. I mean, he doesn't do it on purpose. But Darry's a big guy, it's kinda hard for him to he gentle. Soda was somewhere in between. He was gentle yet firm.

Jessica liked to be with Two-bit when ever she was bored. He would always do crazy stuff. Like carry her around the house upside down. Or spin her around outside. He was lots of fun. Johnny was like Ponyboy, really gentle with her, and most of the time he would do what she wanted.  
Steve was a whole other story though. He didn't exactly like Jessica that much. When she was born, it's like she was all Soda could see. He never had time for him anymore. So he tried to be nice to her, but she knew when Steve is annoyed with her and just bugged him more. She loved to be with Dally because he would do anything for her. He takes her out around the town, makes her laugh, all of that stuff. He couldn't say 'no' to her. So you could say Dallas was the spoiler, because he spoiled her with anything she wanted.

And believe it or not, but one time the Curtis's parents came home early one night and found Dally and Johnny in Jessica's room all dressed up in boas and feathers and a bunch of girly stuff. And they were playing tea party! Dallas froze when the door opened and Mr. Curtis promised not to tell anyone what he saw.

The door rang on the Curtis's house and Sodapop took off for the door. While Darry and Pony chuckled and made their way to the door as well. When they got there Jessica and Sodapop were hugging while their godfather, Arnold, was standing there smiling. Jessica was wearing a school girl navy blue and red plaid skirt, with knee high white socks with little red bows on the top. She also had on shiny black shoes that buckled across the top, she had on a white polo shirt (tucked in), and her hair was neatly brushed and resting past her shoulders. So basically their godparents had her dressed like a Soc. "Hello boys. Nice to see you all again." He said smiling. Jessica moved from hugging Ponyboy to being held in Darry's arms her arms wrapped around his neck. "Hello Arnold. Nice to see you as well." Darry said shaking his hand. In the background Two-bit was asking if that was Jessica at the door, and at the sound of his voice Jessica squirmed until Darry put her down and she ran inside to see Two. Pony and Soda going inside too.

Outside Arnold handed Darry Jessica's bags for her stay. "So, how long is she staying again?" Darry asked. "Well. Its the end of the year. And as of right now, she's staying until Pony starts school again in the fall." Arnold answered. "So thats all summer?" Darry asked. "Yeah. But, i'm talking to the social board to see if Jessica can come live with you guys again if Martha and I come live down here in Tulsa. " Arnold said with a smile. "Really!? Well, thanks! We really do miss her a lot down here." Darry said trailing off. "Yeah. I uh, heard about what all happened down here a year ago. With Pony running away, and his friend killing that boy. Yeah, all of that. Say, how are those boys? Pony's friend and that other kid, Dallas whats-his-name." Arnold said.

"Actually. Johnny's getting better. He's in a wheel chair, but he's going to therapy. And Dallas is getting better at not bottling up all his emotions so he doesn't blow up if, god forbid, something like that happens again. But other wise, we're all getting through our troubles together." Darry answered with a grin. "Well i'm glad to here that. Oh here this is for you and your friends. I got to get going.'' Arnold said handing Darry a manila envelope. He then turned and walked back to his car. Darry stood there confused for a minute but then turned and walked back in the house. There he saw Jessica laying on the floor while Two-Bit, Soda, and Pony made themselves a 'Jessica Pizza'. He chuckled and set her bags down so he could open the envelope.

When he saw what was inside his jaw dropped wide open. "Glory." He whispered. "Aye, Darry you all right?" Soda asked looking concerned. Jessica saw the envelope and sat up off the floor. "Hey! dats ya'lls prezent 'rom Granddaddy an' Granmommy!" She said smiling. Darry pulled out a note and read it out loud. "Here is a little something for you guys. I know ya'll never get to do much. But I just wanted you to know we really care about ya'll and want the best for you. So here is a little trip for ya'll to take. It's 8 plane tickets, and 2 hotel rooms with 2 beds in each, for DisneyLand in California. Also in the envelope is 60,000 dollars. I've been saving up money for ya'll since your parents died. And after a year. This, well actually this isn't all of it. But I want you to have a good time together because your friends and each other are all you have now. And you need to use the time you have together.

Signed 'Arnold and Martha Mathews.'

"Glory. Guys, we're all goin to DisneyLand! And, and, we have 60,000 dollars!" Darry exclaimed. "MICKEY MOUSE!" Two-bit cheered, while Pony and Soda sat there dumbfounded and Jessica sat there grinning, and looking a lot like Sodapop while doing so.

"So what do we do now?" Soda asked. "Well, the tickets for Disneyland are for July 1-10." Darry said smiling and sitting in his chair.  
Just then the door opened and Johnny rolled in, in his wheel chair, followed by Dallas. "Dally! Jonny-cake!" Jessica yelled charging at the two. She hugged Johnny as best as she could, considering he's in a wheelchair. Then she moved onto Dallas's hug. "Dally!" She squealed jumping at him. "Jessica! You're finally here! I've missed ya so much kiddo!" Dally exclaimed. "How are ya?" He asked plopping down on the couch with her in his lap. "Good. 'Ou?" She giggled. "I've been good." He answered softly kissing her forehead. Then Jessica looked over at Johnny and her mouth dropped into an 'o' shape. She just realized Johnny was in a wheelchair. She hopped off Dally and walked over to Johnny. "Hurt?" She asked her eyes getting watery as she took in his full appearance.

Johnny was wearing a white t-shirt, and black sweatpants. And he was sitting in his black wheelchair. He smiled slightly at her. "I'm okay. I was just in a little accident. But don't worry, in just 2 weeks i'll be able to walk!" he told her. Jessica smiled and hugged him again.

After hugging Johnny again, she toddled over to Sodapop and climbed up into his lap. Soda smiled and kissed her cheek, she giggled and pushed his face away playfully. Then Two-bit walked into the living room with a big plate of chocolate cake. He took a seat on the floor and shoved some cake into his mouth. Jessica climbed off of Soda and walked over to Two-bit. "Bite?" She asked looking hopeful for some cake. Two-bit chuckled and motioned for her to get some cake. She squatted down and reached her hand out, before she grabbed some she gave him a questioning look. "Go on." He encouraged. With that she took a handful full and shoved as much as she could into her mouth. Everyone chuckled as her face was now covered in chocolate cake. But that didn't stop her, because she shoved more in her mouth.

"Hmmmm, we've missed ya Jessy." Two-bit said patting her back.

_**Please tell me what you guys think! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Heres the next chapter for you guys! :)_**

* * *

Chapter 2: Sick Day

The next morning every one but Jessica was up and active.  
"Hey guys! Breakfast is almost ready! Someone go wake Jessy!" Darry yelled from the kitchen.

Just then Jessica walked into the living room with puffy red eyes, and her whole body looked pale. "Whats the matter, Jessica?" Johnny asked being the first to notice her. "My tummy 'urts reawy bad." She whimpered clutching her stomach. Soda stood and walked over to her. "Do you feel like throwing up?" He asked brushing her blond bangs out of her face. Before she could answer her hand went up to her mouth. Soda called for Darry and jumped up, just as vomit shot out from between Jessica's fingers, and she hunched over as more vomit poured out of her mouth. Darry ran into the living room after hearing several disgusted 'ohhhh's, along with the sound of someone throwing up. Once Jessy paused throwing up on the floor, Soda took his chance to take her in the bathroom.

In the living room Darry sighed and started cleaning up the mess with some towels. "Pony, finish cleaning this for me please. I gotta go check on Jessica." He said. Ponyboy made a disgusted look, but started cleaning it up anyways.

In the bathroom Soda had bath water running, while he rubbed Jessica's back as she cried and threw up into the toilet. "Hey Jessica. It's all right, you gotta calm down. Take deep breaths." Darry said taking over for Soda while he tended to the bath water. Jessica stood up from leaning over the toilet and looked at Darry. "Deep breaths." He said. She took in air deeply through her nose, but it didn't last as it came right back out as a sob. Her cheeks were pink, but the rest of her was pale. She had snot, and tears, and throw up, ALL over her. "Shhhh, calm down." Darry soothed pushing her hair back. "We planned for you to go to day care, while we're at work, and Pony's at school. But, your not goin now..." Soda said. Darry sighed, "I'll see if Dally or Two-bit can watch 'er today. Two-bit said he didn't plan to go to school today anyway." With that Darry walked out of the bathroom, where Soda was getting Jessica un-dressed to take her bath.  
"Two-bit? Dally? Could you guys watch Jessy today? She's got a fever, and she's pale, I don't want her going out ANYWHERE. So, could you guys stay and watch 'er?" Darry asked looking back and forth from Two-bit to Dally. They shared a look, then shrugged, "yeah, sure." They agreed. "Great! You guys are life savers! She doesn't leave this house. I'll get out some medicine she needs to take every 4 hours. Don't feed 'er a bunch of food, unless you wanna clean up a bunch of puke later. Keep her warm, wrapped up in blankets, i'll get a bucket she can hold incase she needs to throw up again." Darry said. They nodded, he nodded back and walked into the kitchen. You could hear him rummaging around in cabinets for something. Then he re-entered the living room with a medium sized, white, bucket.

He handed Dallas the bucket and gave them each a stern look. "Call me if ANYTHING goes wrong. I'll come straight home. I'm trusting you two. Anything happens to little Jessica and-" he was cut off by two voices. "We'll skin ya." Pony and Soda said staring at the two boys on the couch. They looked at the three Curtis brothers, gulped, and nodded. Jessica walked in wrapped up in a towel, Soda had some clean underwear and clothes for her to put on. He sat down on the couch in the empty seat next to Dallas on the end. "C'mere Jessy." He said. She walked over and stood in front of him shivering slightly. He took her towel from her hands and started drying her off. "Alright. Lets get ya dressed..." He mumbled. "'Ey Soda! Could ha hurry it up?! Some of us gotta get to school and stuff ya know." Steve complained. "Shut it Randal!" Dallas snapped. Soda huffed in annoyance and the house got quite. "I know it's summer, but you gotta stay warm." Soda said while he put Jessica in some hot pink, black pokadotted, footy pajamas.

"Alright. We gotta go, you'll stay here with Two-bit and Dally. We'll be home later. Be good, no leaving the house, no playing around. I love you. Bye." Soda said. Then he and Jessica shared a brother/sister kiss and he stood up to leave. "Bye Jessy. Love you." Pony said before he kissed her forehead and headed out of the door. "Be good. I love you." Darry said kissing her head, before he too left. "Later guys! Hope you feel better soon Jessy!" Johnny called as Steve wheeled him out of the Curtis house. The truck started and Darry pulled out of the driveway to take Soda to work, Steve, Pony, and Johnny to school, before he himself would go to work.

Jessica rubbed her eyes before she walked out of the living room heading for Darry's room. "Whatcha lookin' for Jessy?!" Two-bit called after her. She walked back into the living room with a white pacifier with 'Pincess' on it. She walked over to the couch and climbed up next to Dally. She put the pacifier in her mouth. Tucked her legs and arms under her, so her butt is partially sticking up in the air, pacifier in her mouth as she sucked on it. Dallas chuckled and rubbed small circles on her back. "You alright Jessica?" Dally asked. She nodded her head tiredly. "What cartoons ya wanna watch?" Two-bit asked moving towards the TV to turn the nob and change the channel. She pulled the pacifier out of her mouth to speak. "Tom and Jerry." She answered, then put her pacifier back in her mouth. Two-bit grabbed the channel nob and turned it 2 times before it reached 'Tom and Jerry'.

They sat there in silence chuckling, or in Jessica's case, giggling every once in a while when something funny happened.  
A few hours later it was 12:45, and Jessica was ready to try and eat something. The day had gone by pretty smoothly. Jessica hadn't thrown up, she only gaged and spit in the bucket, but that was it.

Two-bit got up from his end of the couch and squatted in front of Jessica who was still laying in the same position she started in, but with a blanket around her. Two-bit smiled and brushed her golden blond hair out of her pale face, with rosy pink cheeks. Her forehead and hair were a little moist with sweat from being in footy pajamas and a blanket for about 5 hours. "You wanna try and eat some lunch, baby doll?" He asked while stroking her face gently. Right after he asked her stomach growled and she nodded her head 'yes'. "Alright. How about some macaroni and cheese?" He suggested. She smiled, her pacifier still in her mouth. "I'll take that as a yes. First..." He glanced at the clock. "It's time to take some more medicine." He finished giving her an apologetic smile. She sighed out of her nose and sat up slowly.

Two-bit and Dally shared a look. Because...lets just say...Jessica and liquid medicines...don't get along to well. There was lots of screaming and fighting while trying to get her to take some of the children's stomach virus medicine earlier. Two-bit rose from the floor and walked to the bathroom to retrieve the medicine. He walked back in and saw Dallas already holding Jessica. Two-bit grabbed a spoon from the kitchen and poured the correct amount before taking the spoon to Jessy. "Alright Jessy. Open up." Dallas said taking the pacifier out of her mouth. A small whimper left her mouth and she tried to turn her head away from the brown liquid on the spoon, but Dallas grabbed the back of her head and turned her back around. "Open...Just drink it fast and get it over with." Two-bit said. Shakily Jessica opened her mouth just a little. Two-bit looked at her with an 'are-you-serious-look'. Jessica whined and opened her mouth all the way. Quickly Two-bit shoved the spoon down her throat. As soon as the liquid went down her throat she did one of those gross cough gag things. "Don't you dare." Two-bit said sternly. At the seriousness of his voice Jessica swallowed. "Good girl!" Dallas said patting her back, and putting the pacifier back in her mouth.

When Two-bit got up to make lunch, Jessica and Dallas were in the living room playing. Dallas would put the plastic end (the part that says 'Princess') of her pacifier in his mouth, and Jessica would take it back. Most of the time using her hand, but once or twice she would try to take it with her mouth, and when she got it Dallas would start kissing all over her face, then they both would laugh. This time Jessica put the plastic end in her mouth and Dallas took it away, making a pop sound when he pulled it out. Jessica erupted in a giggle fit. Dallas smiled and his eyes brightened with joy. He loved making Jessica smile, it filled his heart with joy. Seeing her smile with her little dimples, would make him melt like a popsicle in the sun.

Their little pacifier game continued until Two-bit called them in for lunch. Dallas rose off the couch with Jessica in his arms, and walked into the kitchen. He set her down in the high chair Darry had out for dinner the night before. He took a seat next to her and Two-bit on the other side. Two-bit placed a small bowl if macaroni and cheese and a small plastic spoon in front of Jessica. She smiled, took her pacifier out, and shoved a spoon full of food into her mouth. "Woa there Jessica. Don't shove so much food in your mouth!" Dally chuckled.

Then before anything else could happen all the macaroni she shoved in her mouth fell right back out. "Oh no you don't!" Two-bit said cupping his hands under her mouth. Next Jessica threw up right into Two-bit's hands. "Awww thats nasty Two-bit." Dallas said with a disgusted look on his face. "Don't just sit there, Winston. Get the damn bucket!...aw gross! It's warm!" He cried. Dallas jumped up and ran into the living room and grabbed the bucket. He brought the bucket back into the kitchen to see Jessica spitting into the pile of throw up in Two-bit's hands. When Two-bit was sure Jessica was done vomiting in his hand he turned and dropped it into the bucket Dallas was holding, landing with a big 'plop'. "Ugh. How much longer till the others come home?!" Two-bit asked getting up to wash his hands. "We still got like 3 hours." Dally said. "Great." Two-bit said with mock enthusiasm.


End file.
